disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Avengers: Ultimate Mission 3D
The Avengers: Ultimate Mission 3D is located in Disney's Adventure Kingdom at Walt Disney Kingdom Resort. It is an intense ride featuring Marvel heroes. Ride Summary Ride Line SHIELD headquarters. Illuminated with posters and such. Guests enter the preshow room to get a short briefing from Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff. The supervillains, Loki, Red Skull, Abomination and Fake Iron Mans are attacking the city. Your mission is to protect the Cosmic Cube. Guests enter a backyard alley and enter their vehicle.(SHIELD TAnk) Ride The tank speeds up and enters the streets once there, the Avengers talk with guests and splits up to fight them. Then, the tank breaksthrough a garage seeing the villains. Abomination attacks the guests throwing the tank, the tank spins and enters a shopping mall where the fake iron man robots chase guests. Luckily, Thor destroys the chasers with his hammer.The tank break thrus the glass, entering a construction site. Here, Captain America is fighting with Red Skull. Red Skull fires lazers at the Captain's shield, and its shield nearly richocheting to the tank. Red Skull fires at the guests, a nice pyro effect and the tank flies off to the streets. Here, Loki attacks guests aboard a car. Then, Iron Man and Hawkeye comes to the rescue. The tank enters the sewers. Here, abomination breaks through the ground. The tank goes backwards and gains speed. Abomination is fended off by The Hulk. From under the ground, the fake iron man robots grab the tank. It brings them to the skies. Suddenly, all the villains appear trying to retrieve the Cosmic Cube. It is then activated, sucking the villains inside the void. The Tank nearly enters the void. Iron Man suddenly appears pushing back the Tank to the ground. The heroes thank the guests. The tank goes back to the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters where they get off the tank and stow their 3D glasses. Mechanics Summarize the mechanics for your ride here! Background Information *Write background information here! Attraction Script *guests enter the pre-show room* Natasha(N): Nick, the recruits are here Nick Fury(F): Thank you Black Widow, welcome, to the S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters F: Today you are all here because of one special assignment. F: Right now, our city is under attack. Black Widow, show them the suspects. N: The suspects are: Red Skull, a Nazi officer whom somehow returned after his presumed death. Loki: A mythological god who have came from the distant city of Asgard. Abomination: A creature made from a freak accident. And we are catching lots of Fake Iron-Mans. F: Your mission; is to guard the Cosmic Cube. A matter that can destroy anything in it's path. Ofcourse, not only by your self...but with the Avengers Initiative. Black Widow, please introduce them. N: Iron-Man AKA Tony Stark: The CEO from Stark Industries, who guides himself with a robot suit. Captain America AKA Steve Rogers: A WW2 hero who holds immense strength after an experiment. The Incredible Hulk AKA Bruce Banner: A green behemoth who can destroy anything in its path. Thor: brother of Loki and a mythological god who can do anything. Hawkeye AKA Clint Barton: Who is talented in archery and sniping. And me, Black Widow AKA Natasha Romanoff. F: You will board our newest invention, thanks to Tony Stark, the SPEED tank. This tank can destroy anything in its path. Armed with misiles, machine guns and a jet. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. Now, before you defend the world, here are some safety tips. N: Each SPEED tank holds 12 people, so please divide yourself into groups of 4 immediately. Once on board the SPEED tank, please lower your safety bar. Remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the tank at all times. No eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography is allowed during your mission. Supervise young children at all times. I'll be controlling the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tank in the Headquarters. F: Good Luck, Recruits. *screen turns off* *guests board tank* N: You guys ready? lets go! Iron Man(I): Are they the recruits? Captain America©: They look a bit...weak to me Hawkeye(H): The tank should guard them fine. Thor(T): Oh oh, I hear them attacking, lets go! N: I hear something from the warehouse... Loki(L)...fore my master plan is complete! Abomination(A): We must stop the avengers! Red Skull®: Oh, my lazer shall do the trick. N: Hey, its them! L: Who is that! A: Arrghhhhh!!!! *throws tank* N: Uh oh! The robots! *high speed chase* T: Stay away from them! *shoots lightning* *enters construction site* C: I got you now Red Skull! R: Not so fast Rogers! *shoot lazer* C: No! *Shield hits Tank* R: And I havent forgotten you! *shoots lazer at Tank* N: The tank is heavily damaged! We must evacuate now! *enters streets* L: Not so fast! We want the cosmic cube! L: Prepare to die! *Tank shoots Misile* L: This wont work for him, for I...am LO *Iron Man punches Loki* AGH! I: You guys ok? H: We'll fend off Loki! You guys escape! *Tank falls into sewer* A: Hahaha! End of the Line! H: HULK SMASHHHHHH!! A: The Hulk! *Tank overlooks Fight, suddenly the ground shakes* N: Oh no, the robots! *Tank flies into the sky* L: Thank you, for the Cosmic Cube. R: Now prepare to die! *Charges lazer* *cosmic cube activates* L: WHAT NOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Loki, Red Skull and Abomination is sucked into the void* N: No! We are getting pulled! The force is too strong! I: Oh no, not so fast! N: Stark! *Tank goes back to ground* I: You saved the universe. Thanks, for your help C: Sorry for the shield! H: HULK SAY BYE! N: Thanks for participating, please get off the tank from the right, dont forget to stow your 3D Glasses. Come visit SHIELD any time. Category:Fanon Category:Attractions